


Tayaki

by little_sundays



Category: Hwang Minhyun - Fandom, NU'EST, Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: F/M, Hwang Minhyun's POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 21:09:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17271167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_sundays/pseuds/little_sundays





	Tayaki

I drove around the city for sometime to control my emotions. It was a little difficult to breathe, although the cool breeze was slapping my face. My grip on the wheel seemed to tighten every passing second and I ended up taking a rough turn in front of her porch. I grew a little angry and in result I slammed my palm onto the car before walking towards her front door. I was about to knock on her door, but she beat me to it thus slapped me in the process.

“I saw that coming,” I lied. I could hear my own heart beating badly, it almost sounded like it wanted to die in this situation. I averted my gaze back to her to which she offered a raise of a brow.

“Did you, really?” She asked raising her voice than normal. She forced a dry laugh before creasing her eyebrows at me.

“No,” I whispered barely audible to the both of us. “I didn’t.”

We stood there in silence, her expression was blank and it felt like I was defeated. It felt as if it was all right to cease my own existence, did it really matter?

She sighed, “Go inside.”

She opened the door wider for me to enter her house, yet I was terrified. She went inside the kitchen side as I followed behind. I stood still, a meter or two away from her, whilst my hands were inside my pockets to restrain myself from touching her. 

“Sit down.” She gestured to the seat under the table beside me. I obeyed what she said and waited. Finally, she turned to me with a bag of ice in her left hand. Her fingers slightly grazing my skin causing a shiver to run down my spine as she placed the bag on my cheek. She added, “I’m sorry.”

I looked into her eyes, my mind turning hazy. I slid my hand to her cheek pulling her face towards mine, pressing my lips onto hers. I dropped my hand down to her hips pulling her closer. 

“Why?” I muttered a little drowsy. My lips trying to find its way back to hers. She placed her arms around my neck before answering, “I was supposed to jab you at the face, but I thought it was crucial so I chose the latter.”

“Are you trying to kill my erection?”

“Not really, but I could still make it come back.” I pushed her against the wall, her thigh hitting my erection which didn’t help. I bit down on her neck causing a soft sigh to escape her lips. My ears perked up a little at the sound. I muttered next to her ear, “Why are you so forgiving? I expected you to hate me until the day ends, but you’re giving into me.”

“Isn’t it the other way around, Minhyun?” She threaded her fingers through my hair pulling me down close to her. I pushed myself closer to her thus she spoke, “You’re in love with me.”

“I see, I am trying to convey it.” I said trying to continue where I left off. I let her wrap her legs around my waist, pulling me roughly towards her. I ground my hips to hers gently just to elicit the smallest moan while I ran my hand underneath her oversized t-shirt. I said, “Who knew you could actually make sounds like that.”

“Does it turn you on,” she smirked. She added, “because you sound desperate to me. But it’s difficult to put me inside your pants, Minhyun. Now, tell me, what exactly do you have in mind?”


End file.
